Siren's Call
by Meerage
Summary: Trapped in the dark room for six years, I have finally called for freedom... and I'm going to be free, no matter what. Even if I have to kill you. Slow start-Fair warning! HET! MAGICAL CREATURE! FEM-HP! OC/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Siren's Call-Chapter One**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, than Harry Potter would be sorted into Slytherin the first time, and would come into a creature inheritance.**

**A/N at bottom of page.**

-**Siren's Call-**

Beauty incarnate. Skin as soft as silk, and ranging from creamy white to golden brown, is often framed by vibrant hair, which will take the color of her magic. Eyes that are reminiscent of a favorite flower will be one of two things that draw their victims to their death. Lastly, a voice. A voice so powerful, so... beautiful, you'll be ensnared within a note's length. A Siren is a lovely creature, but can be as deadly as a viper, laying in wait to strike.

Her goddess-like beauty hides the venom within, her voice. The voice of a Siren can enchant, and beguile. At the sound of such beauty, only the strongest men will not fall to their knees at the call. The call is what lures prey to the Siren. Sirens do not kill for pleasure, but rather, because they have need of human flesh. Sirens are beasts of prey, and will feed on any meat they can get their hands on, though they prefer their cousin's flesh.

The Ministry of Magic declared Sirens 'Rank 5; Dangerous Creatures', in 1745 under the ruling of Minister Ambrulet, due to their abilities, Rank 5 is the second highest in the 'Dangerous Creatures' ranks, with Dragons considered Rank 6. Sirens are considered humanoids, but they have no standing in the Wizarding Society, unlike the vicious Veela, who although just as dangerous as the Sirens, are considered human enough to be citizens of Wizarding nations.

Due to this injustice that was forced unto the Sirens, there are rumors that they have formed colonies, and communities away from Wizards, and have created their own hierarchy, and classes. But they have been just that; rumors. Until now.

For over 262 years, Sirens have not walked within Diagon Alley. Sirens have not mated with a wizard, not attended Hogwarts, or even flown a state of the art broom. Simply stated, no one has seen a Siren since the ruling of their sentence as a highly dangerous animal. But that's all going to change. Today.

**-Siren's Call-**

_Surrey, England, 11:55 pm (July 31, 2007)_

_Persons Unknown_

Within the small productive town of Little Whining, there lay a petite home, which was no different than the other houses on the block of Privet Drive. Number 4, belonging to Petunia Evelyn Dursley, and her husband Vernon Luis Dursley, was a quaint house, with a white fenced in yard. It was immaculately pristine, and the white colored siding shined in the dim moon light. If you looked closely, there was no way to tell that the house was built forty years prior, when Mrs. Dursley's parents built the home for their own home.

Number 4 lay exactly twenty feet away from both Number 3, and Number 5, which were at its sides. All the houses on Privet Drive were relatively the same, except for Number 4, which seemed to take painstakingly effort to look perfect, and just like the other houses, but this effort would never take hold, because in its effort to look just like the rest, it stood out even more.

One thing, that quite plainly stood out, even to the more obtuse members of the community, were the silver bars, exuding from the second story left window. When asked. said that room was Dudley's room for his many "pets", "He just can't seem to stop bringing them into the house! He has quite a few birds, which would fly out through the window if those bars weren't there, and if that happened, my little darling would just be devastated." She would say with a sweet, simpering smile on her strangely elongated face.

Sadly, most of the neighbors didn't see through the sweat on Mrs. Dursley's face, or the slight twitch in her smile. They never would, and because of their gullibility, the true pet in that bedroom on the left would suffer, for just a little longer than needed.

If you looked through that window, or walked through that locked door, with three locks, and a cat flap, you would see…

**-Siren's Call- TBC…**

**Hi, sorry it's short, but this chapter is just leading up to actual start of the story. I hope the readers enjoy it, but if they don't, that's fine. As long as I can get the words out of my head, then it's all okay. So Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siren's Call-Chapter One**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, than Harry Potter would be sorted into Slytherin the first time, and would come into a creature inheritance.**

**A/N will always be at the bottom of the page.**

_Last Chapter Recap:_

_If you looked through that window, or walked through that locked door, with three locks, and a cat flap, you would see…_

**-Siren's Call-**

The floor, crusted with blackened red slime, smelled of rust and salt. If you walked through that substance, your shoes would sink into it, and it would hold you to the floor. Thankfully, this material only existed in certain areas of the room, by the door, the window, and the wood next to the bed. Still, it said things only a forgotten object could do. Something was wrong, and no one knew.

Step even closer, bit by bit, and there's something on the bed. Its arms are chained to the bed-posts, with what seems to be silver cuffs wrapped around its crusted hands. The thing's legs are free, but they are in just as bad of a condition. There are bright red welts on its limbs, which look recently dealt. The things skin is raw, and blistered, almost as if it spent days in the desert, but that couldn't be. For the thing has never left this room. Not since its imprisonment six years prior.

You can see the darkened blood on its body, streaming like a creek down its limbs, just looking for a point to fall off and onto the dirtied sheets. The thing is breathing with a rasp to its quiet pant, as it thirsts for fresh air, but will not receive such a thing in the atmosphere within its prison.

Its chest rises and falls with a rhythm you couldn't hope to compete with. With a count of 1, 2, 3, it lets out a soft exhale out, in a way to ride the wave of pain emanating from its body. For not even the strongest could withstand the scars and wounds on its body without crying for mercy, to end it.

Soon, you can hear it waking from its restless slumber. The Thing's limbs began to twitch, with what seemed to be heart-wracking pain, and were yellow tinted. A sign of deteriorating health, and the nature of its life among those in the household. The bed begins to creak, with the Thing's effort to sit up, even just a little to soothe the pain.

The Thing's arms shake with the exertion, for the muscle on its arms are non-existent due to never doing more than resisting its chains. The thing is quiet with its movements, and knows not be any louder than a mouse, but it's becoming harder. The thing is still recovering from the recent abuse, but it knows it will have no time to heal, that would be too kind of the thing's Uncle.

The thing knows that life, though harsh, and cruel, will not end for it soon enough. The thing's Uncle enjoys it too much, to let it die. The thing can hope, but it knows the truth. It will never leave the blood stained room, even for the darkness of death. The thing's Uncle will simply let it heal over and over again; just enough for the thing's continued survival, and then take it back to the brink of death once more.

But the thing continues to dream of the darkness which would its savior from its Uncle, even when the thing knows it's cruel to continue to tell itself such things.

**-Siren's Call-**

Dudley Dursley was not stupid. People may think that due to his weight and bullying attitude, that he was as smart as a beetle, but that could so far from the truth. He may not get the best grades, but he was smart in ways you wouldn't expect. Dudley loved to read, he would do anything to get his hands on science books, his favorite being psychology. So he knew that is cousin, Hadriana Potter, hadn't simply been sent away. His second bedroom hadn't become overrun with mice, and termites his parents said they couldn't afford to call an exterminator, which was a lie, because just the next week his dad had bought himself a Porsche).

Dudley knew his cousin was being kept in that room. But Dudley could do nothing; he was only home for two months out of the year, the rest being spent at Smeltings, his boarding school. When he was home, the key to the bedroom was kept around his father's neck. He didn't know what was being done to her, but Dudley knew it wasn't just house arrest. He didn't want to think it, but sometimes at night, when he lay in his bed, he wondered if his dad locked her up, for perverted reasons, and his mother was too afraid to tell Vernon to not do it. Dudley really hoped his father wasn't hurting Hadriana in such a way, but that was the only scenario he could come to.

Dudley wasn't stupid, and he knew that Hadriana didn't deserve to live that way. So he started to plan. He wasn't going to let his cousin (who he remembered used to be such a sweet child, even if he bullied her to the point where she would spend hours crying in the cupboard under the stairs.) die at his father's hands, or be used in such a disgusting way.

Dudley would get her out.

**-Siren's Call-**

**A/N; I'll be switching to First person in the next chapter, sorry if the whole "you" bothers some people, but that's kind of my style **


	3. Chapter 3

**Siren's Call-Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N will always be at the bottom of the page.**

Before my eleventh birthday, I used to be happy. Well…content with my lot, at least. I had a couple of friends, who weren't intimidated by my cousin, Dudley. We weren't super close, but I could still call them my friends. We would sit together at lunch, and play together during recess, and it was all good back then. Until my letter arrived.

I remember being so thrilled to have a letter, it was all mine. No one had ever written a letter to me, and I was so excited. I remember the seal; it was gold, and shined under the hallway light. I ran my fingers over it, thinking it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But it was addressed to my cupboard, which was quite strange, because my aunt and uncle had told me (threatened) that if I told anyone about it, I would be moved to the kennel in the basement that was for Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper.

Now that I think of the event, I think it quite stupid of myself to walk into the kitchen where the Dursley family was breakfasting. As soon as I had walked into that room, Dudley had tattled, and my uncle and aunt about had heart attacks. But the letters kept coming, until one day, they stopped. They never came again. But the damage had been done. My uncle stared at me with disgust, and my old punishments of no food, turned into spankings, and being hit with the belt. But soon, even that was considered 'being to kind' of my uncle. I was locked in the cupboard for weeks on end, and fed once or twice in that time. When night came, and Dudley lay in bed sleeping, my uncle would drag me out, and beat me with his fists, until I lay there on the floor, bloodied, and unconscious.

When Dudley went to Smeltings, Uncle Vernon made me clean out his second bedroom, and then locked me in there. He put bars on the window, multiple locks on the door, which only opened to one key, and a cat flap. I was lucky to have food, sometimes, and when my uncle was in a good mood, he would let me leave to go to the bathroom. But the beatings still continued, but now they only happened in my once called 'safe haven'. There were puddles of blood everywhere, and I had nothing to clean them up with, so they just collected, in congealed messes.

This continued for years. There are so many times when I wondered if I can just die already. I should be dead by now. But I can't find that sweet release, no matter how much I try, or wish for it.

-Siren's Call-

June-July

I was lying chained to the bed, my uncle's newest punishment. It was miserable, I couldn't move to relieve my pain, and it was just intensifying. But the days went on, and the pain became worse, and spread to areas that weren't injured. It was baffling. This had never happened before. I had never felt pain besides where my uncle had hurt me, so this was a new experience for me, and left me thinking on it, maybe a bit too much. But the added pain didn't stop my uncle from continuing on with his hatred of me. Uncle Vernon persisted with my punishments, not caring in the slightest that he was causing more damage than what was normal for him.

Weeks passed, my measly portions not changing, my wounds not fading, and the pain was now centering itself in my chest, and spreading to my head. At one point, I do not remember when, I heard Dudley arriving, but I didn't care that much, except to note that the punishments would lessen now that Uncle Vernon only had the dark of night to punish me for my acts of rebellion.

My pain continued to grow, and it left me miserable. I cried silently, every time the pain throbbed throughout me. I hadn't spoken in so long, that everything I did was silent. Even my suffering.

**-Siren's Call-**

**July 30, 1998**

After what to me seemed like months of my pain, I heard the Dursleys below my room speaking. This wasn't my most exciting hobby, but I was limited. They were apparently going to dinner with Uncle Vernon's boss, my aunt seemed excited that My Uncle was being honored, but my uncle just seemed annoyed with the upcoming dinner, most likely because it cut into his time with me later on. Dudley was staying home, because his friends were coming over for 'tea' as he told my Aunt and Uncle. From what I remembered of my childhood, I didn't think this was very likely, but what did I know. Maybe he had become an upstanding citizen of the community. My aunt and uncle agreed with this quickly, saying that nonsense that hadn't stopped since the day he was born, 'their Dudley was growing into such a good boy'. It wasn't long until they left, slamming their door shut. I was expecting Dudley to leave shortly, to no doubt cause terror with his friends. But instead I heard his steps coming upstairs. He stopped at my door, and then the doorknob jiggled, coming to a stop when he discovered it was locked.

This was a shocking thing; he had never attempted to open this door, in the six (or was it seven?) years I had been in this room. I could hear him walk away, and open the door to his bedroom. He was digging through something; I had no idea what though. He seemed to find it, because he came back to the door, and then I heard the locks in the door begin to move. One by one, I could hear them unlocking. On one hand I wanted the door to open and for Dudley to find me, but I had no idea what he would do. I also didn't want him to open the door, because what if he added to my pain, for the fun of it? I remember that Dudley had never been kind to me before, so why would he be kind now?

These thoughts were ignored, as the door creaked open, and the light was turned on for the first time since my last punishment. I then hear him gasp from shock.

**-Siren's Call-**

He walked in, and his face surprised me. He looked as though he was in pain, his face twisted as he looks upon my body. His pained and surprisingly sad face makes him seem as if he regretted something. I had no idea what he was thinking, but as he stepped closer, I became more aware of the burning pain flooding my body. I forced myself to ignore this pain, as Dudley walked over to me, and stared at me for a few seconds, and I was beginning to think he had the same idea as his father, but instead, he started to unlock my chains. I looked up at him with shock, as he solemnly watched his fingers wiggling with the bobby pin until the final click of the chains, which he then took off my wrists, and threw them to the floor.

Dudley then picked me up with ease, and started to walk out the door. This door had been the bane of my life, too many times had I tried to escape, that Uncle Vernon had finally tired of it, and started to lock me up, chaining me to the bed. The punishments had worsened also, he had instilled a fear in me, of that very door, that Dudley was about to take me through.

I was immediately worried, and spoke for the first time in years.

"No! Wh-where are y-you taking m-me?" my voice was hoarse, and my throat hurt from speaking, no doubt because of the endless (and silent) screaming I had done in the past weeks.

Dudley looked at me, as he walked down the stairs, and he said "I'm getting you out of here, before my parents get home."

He said this as if it was as simple as that. But it wasn't.

"B-but, where w-will I be g-going?"

We had made it to the door, and with a final look behind him, Dudley said "I'm taking you somewhere safe, where you don't have to be afraid."

**-Siren's Call-**

Somewhere safe turned out to be Dudley's friend Piers', the same boy who had tortured me in primary school, family's house. As soon as Dudley had walked in, and Piers had seen me, it had been silent. They had laid me on a couch in the basement, and wrapped me up in blankets. Then they had walked upstairs, and I could hear yelling. Dudley was angry, and Piers seemed to be trying to comfort him. That was good, because I didn't like to hear the raged voice of Dudley, he sounded too much like Uncle Vernon. I didn't focus on what they were saying; I was too caught up in my own pain to have a care about what they were fighting about.

But in the next moment, I let out a shattering scream. My hands, limp before, now started to scratch at my next trying to alleviate the fire burning inside of me. I had never felt this kind of pain; it was destroying my world, and ruing my body.

I could hear people coming closer, and for some odd reason, my pain worsened. I could feel my heart beating too fast, accelerating the pain within me. As I endured the suffering, I could feel myself letting go of the reality before me. The lights went out, and my eyes closed. All I could see was the dark, as I fell asleep to escape from my pain.

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter Hadriana will be going through her inheritance!**


End file.
